Le Seul et l'Unique
by You'll let me be your man
Summary: Traduction de "One in a Million" par CrissColferIka. Vampire!UA. Kurt pensait avoir décroché le job parfait quand il a été embauché comme secrétaire de Blaine Anderson, mais Kurt découvre vite que ce n'est que le début d'un long cauchemar, car Blaine, son boss est en fait un vampire. Attention : Mpreg (grossesse masculine)
1. C'est un connard

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà avec une traduction de One in a Million de CrissColferIka. Ceci est principalement un exercice pour moi, un exercice de traduction, bien sûr, mais aussi un exercice d'endurance car cette fiction contient à ce jour 65 chapitres d'environ 1500 mots chacuns... J'éspère que vous apprécierez l'histoire qui appartient bien évidemment à CrissColferIka et les personnages qui appartiennent, comme d'habitude à RIB. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, à follow ou à ajouter cette histoire à vos favoris ! Enjoy !_

* * *

**Le Seul et l'Unique.**

**C'est un connard.**

Kurt Hummel marchait dans le couloir d'un pas fier. Il y était, à 22 ans, il vivait son rêve. Il travaillait chez Anderbros Entertainment depuis l'obtention de son diplôme quelques mois auparavant, aux cotés de la secrétaire du PDG de AnderBros Entertainment.

Mais maintenant, il pouvait saisir sa chance.

Travailler en tant qu'assistant de Quinn Fabray, secrétaire de Cooper Anderson, avait été agréable. Son patron et sa secrétaire étaient des personnes sympathiques qui faisaient preuve de gentillesse envers lui, tout comme le reste des employés, mais Kurt avait toujours su qu'il était destiné à quelque chose de mieux, de plus grand. Il n'avait aucune intention de travailler comme assistant dans cette entreprise toute sa vie, il voulait être le bras droit, pas le bras droit du bras droit.

AnderBros Entertainment était une entreprise de production reconnue, et Kurt s'estimait déjà heureux d'avoir été engagé quelques mois auparavant. Il y avait tant de gens importants qui travaillaient ici, et chacun d'entre eux avait déjà un assistant, alors il devait se contenter de son poste d'assistant de l'assistant.

Mais après des mois de travail dans l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre, le Directeur avait enfin detecté son potentiel, et il avait été promu au poste de secrétaire, alias assitant personnel.

« Nous y sommes presque » affirma la personne qui était en charge de le diriger vers son nouveau bureau.

Kurt ne connaissait pas le nom de cette femme, et c'était la première fois qu'il la rencontrait, mais il lui adressa un sourire poli.

« - Merci de votre aide.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, après tout, c'est mon boulot. Répondit-elle doucement, en lui lançant un regard. Pas besoin de stresser

- Je ne suis pas stressé. Kurt répondit, offensé »

C'était un mensonge. Il était anxieux. Il était sur le point de passer de Monsieur Tout-le-monde, à l'assistant personnel de quelqu'un d'important... c'était une personne en charge de décisions, le vice président et le Directeur de la compagnie. Son nouveau patron était aussi un des actionnaires les plus importants de la firme et le plus jeune fils du fondateur.

Pour dire les choses franchement, Kurt était définitivement stressé.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant. « Vous êtes mauvais menteur. »

« Vous avez l'air plutot excitée » lui répondit-il, tout en rougissant, honteux d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

« Le directeur est un homme très charmant ». Le jeune femme paraissait vraiment désolée de sa transparence.

« Oui, j'en ai entendu parler ». Kurt haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré le directeur, et il ne l'avais jamais vu dans un magazine. Il se moquait de son apparence. Il était ici pour travailler et non pour flirter avec son employeur, en revanche, si les rumeurs s'avéraient vraies, si le plus jeune Anderson était aussi beau que l'était son grand frère, ce n'était que du bonus pour lui. Au moins il pourrait régaler ses yeux.

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était une sorte de Don Juan »

« Tout à fait. » répondit la jeune femme. « Après tout, qui ne profiterait pas d'atouts comme les siens ? Et puis, son argent aide largement les choses, même si je m'en moque, il est tellement beau ! «

Kurt décida de ne pas faire de commentaire. Visiblement, toutes les femmes qui travaillaient dans le batiment avait succombé à ses charmes. Même Quinn semblait incapable de se taire à son propos. Plus ils approchaient de la dernière pièce du 19eme etage, plus la jeune femme montrait son excitation, plus ses joues se coloraient. Elle donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de rencontrer son Prince Charmant. C'était elle qui lui avait dit de ne pas stresser, mais apparemment, leurs rôles avaient été échangés.

La jeune femme toqua et ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. « Excusez moi, monsieur, je voudrais... »

Dès que la porte fût ouverte, Kurt et la jeune femme rougirent devant le spectacle qui leur était offert. Le directeur de Anderbros Entertainment n'était pas seul. Il y avait un homme dans son bureau,et cet homme était assis sur le bureau tandis que le directeur était penché au dessus de lui, tous deux échangeant un baiser passioné.

« Je t'avais dit de fermer à clé, Blaine » dit le jeune homme, sa voix emplie d'ennui.

Le directeur, Blaine, ignora le jeune homme et sourit gentiment à la jeune femme. Il regarda Kurt un instant, avant de rediriger son attention vers la jeune femme.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Mademoiselle Cohen-Chang ? »

« Euh... » La jeune femme semblait incapable de prononcer un mot, apparemment captivée par l'homme en face d'elle, mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits, et fit un geste vers Kurt.

« Voici Kurt Hummel, le nouveau secrétaire en chef de ce bureau. »

Blaine leva un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

« Vraiment ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête. « M. Cooper Anderson vous l'a envoyé. »

Blaine pouffa, s'approchant des deux personnes se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Ah oui ? »

Blaine reluqua Kurt à nouveau, de haut en bas, tandis que Kurt se tenait là sans rien dire. Il n'osait même pas croiser le regard de spn nouveau boss. « Merci, Tina, vous pouvez disposer. Toi aussi, Eli. Je te rappelerais plus tard. » dit-il à l'homme qui était resté sur le bureau.

Le jeune homme embrassa Blaine sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant Tina tenir la porte. Tina adressa un sourire réconforant à Kurt et referma la porte. Blaine fit le tour de Kurt, l'inspectant une troisiéme fois, et génant Kurt. Tina avait bien raison, il était tout à fait magnifique. Pour être honnête, il était meme plus beau que le PDG.

« Je me demande pourquoi Cooper m'a envoyé un secrétaire encore moins beau que le précédent, cela doit être sa conception de la revanche. » dit Blaine en s'asseyant sur la chaise derrière le bureau.

Kurt leva immédiatement la tête. « Pardon ? »

Blaine se détendit dans sa chaise sans lâcher Kurt des yeux. « Voyez-vous, mon frère est énervé que je change de secrétaire aussi souvent. Vous êtes le cinquième en six mois. Deux on demandé à travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre, et les deux autres ont demissioné. J'ai dit à Cooper que, vu que je n'avais aucun intérêt pour elles... Je ne voulais plus de femmes à ce poste, et c'est vous qu'il envoie ? Il se moque de moi, ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Si vous n'êtes pas content de mon apparence, tant pis pour vous, car je suis là pour travailler. Le PDG ne m'aurait pas envoyé ici s'il ne m'avait pas trouvé assez compétent pour remplir mon travail d'assistant. » répondit Kurt fermement, sans se laisser intimider par l'homme en face de lui. Il n'avait pas peur de perdre son job, car il pouvait toujours retourner à son ancien poste d'assistant pour Quinn. Il serait humilié, mais il s'en moquait.

Blaine n'avait pas l'air choqué par les propos de Kurt. « Kurt Hummel, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu parler de vous »

« Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, M. Anderson. »

Blaine sourit comme un enfant sur le point de faire une bêtise, se levant, et allant se tenir face à Kurt. Il regarda le jeune homme, il le dépassait légèrement, assez pour qu'il se surprenne à regarder ses lèvres. Blaine frappa des mains soudainement. « Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il va falloir que je supporte la vision d'un secrétaire aussi ordinaire. »

Kurt était surpris. « C'est tout ? »

Le sourire enfantin était de retour sur le visage de Blaine. « Que voulez-vous de plus, M. Hummel ? Je vous embrasserais bien, mais vous risqueriez de m'accuser de harcèlement sexuel. _  
_

_Il veut m'embrasser ?_

Kurt était bouche bée. « Vous êtes gay ? »

« Je pensais que tout le monde le savait maintenant. » répondit Blaine, amusé. « Bien, Hummel, votre première mission en tant que secrétaire est de trouver un cadeau pour le jeune homme qui vient de partir, et de lui envoyer à mon nom, d'accord ? »

« Compris. » Kurt soupira alors qu'il sortait. Bien sûr, il serait en charge des affaires privées de Blaine, maintenant qu'il était son assistant personnel. Rien de dur, en tout cas, bien en deça de ce à quoi il était habitué avec Quinn et Cooper Anderson.

« Alors ? » dit une voix derrière lui une fois qu'il eût fermé la porte.

Kurt se retourna et se trouva face à Tina Cohen-Chang. « C'est un connard. »

Les yeux de Tina s'écarquillèrent, et sa bouche s'ouvrit. « Ah bon ? Mais il est si charmant et élégant »

« Et bien, je comprends pourquoi toutes ses secrétaires ont démissioné. Il est insupportable. » soupira Kurt « Je ne sais même pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir le supporter. »

* * *

_**Extrait du prochain chapitre : « Il est impayable ! »**_


	2. Il est impayable

**Il est impayable.**

Dire qu'il était mécontent était un euphémisme. Kurt Hummel était malheureux. Il n'avait travaillé pour Blaine Anderson que neuf heures au total, mais ces dernières 24 heures lui avaient donné l'impression d'avoir un petit frère chiant. Bien que Kurt n'ait pas de frères et sœurs, il était certain qu'en avoir serait mille fois plus supportable que travailler pour Blaine Anderson. Son ancien job en tant qu'assistant de la secrétaire de Cooper Anderson commençait à sérieusement lui manquer. Leur beauté était leur seul point commun.

Cooper était professionnel. Il s'occupait de ses employés et de ses clients avec douceur, et il agissait toujours de manière responsable. C'est pour ça que Kurt l'idolâtrait. Blaine, par contre, était aussi doué que son grand frère, mais sa manière de faire les choses donnait envie à Kurt de l'étrangler. Il ne connaissait pas la limite entre vie privée et publique. Rien que la veille, Kurt avait du envoyer trois cadeaux aux amants multiples de Blaine, tout en faisant son vrai travail de secrétaire.

Ce n'était pas que Kurt détestait son boulot, mais plutôt qu'il ressentait une certaine aversion pour son nouveau boss. Mais cette promotion lui avait garanti une augmentation, et Kurt avait besoin de cet argent. Il pouvait l'utiliser pour rembourser son crédit étudiant, et donc permettre à son père de travailler moins.

Le cœur lourd, Kurt sortit de l'ascenseur. Le bureau du directeur était la seule chose au 19ème étage car, apparemment, Blaine n'était pas partageur. Kurt se sentait vide alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son espace de travail. Il commença sa besogne en attendant l'arrivée de Blaine. Dix minutes plus tard, Blaine arriva, accompagné d'un homme. Kurt remarqua que c'en était un différent de la veille.

"Bonjour M. Anderson" lança Kurt, son sourire le plus poli sur le visage.

Le jeune homme qui accompagnait le directeur adressa un signe de tête à Kurt, mais Blaine ne fit aucun signe de reconnaissance. Il poussa le jeune homme dans son bureau sans adresser un seul regard à Kurt. Kurt soupira d'agacement, et jeta un regard dégoûté à la porte close. Il avait une petite idée de ce qui se passait derrière, mais il décida de n'y prêter aucune attention et de continuer son travail. Son visage prit une teinte écarlate quand il entendit le bruit distinctif de gémissements qui émanaient de la pièce. Son hypothèse était correcte.

"Il est impayable !" s'exclama Kurt, se détestant d'être là et d'avoir été témoin contre son gré. Il avait juste entendu, mais il savait que ces événements le hanteraient à vie.

Peu de temps après, la porte s'ouvrit et le jeune homme sortit en trébuchant, seul. Il n'avait pas le teint rougi comme les gens qui viennent juste de faire l'amour, en fait, il était plutôt blafard. Kurt se dirigea doucement vers le jeune homme et l'aida à se tenir debout.

"Salut." dit le jeune homme avec un vague sourire.

"Salut." répondit Kurt. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avait l'air shooté, à la limite du bad trip.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-dedans ? Ils ont forniqué jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout ?_

Kurt ne se contenta pas de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'ascenseur, il le conduit jusqu'au hall où un chauffeur l'attendait. Le jeune homme ne dit rien en montant dans la voiture, se laissant tomber sur la banquette arrière.

Après avoir suivi la voiture du regard et salué le réceptionniste, Kurt se dépêcha de remonter au 19ème. Il était essoufflé, et son souffle se fit court quand il entendit Blaine l'appeler.

"Hummel !" La voix de Blaine faisait écho dans tout l'étage. "Hummel !"

Kurt courut aussitôt au bureau de Blaine. Il se sentait à la fois soulagé et coupable. Il était soulagé car au moins, il était sûr que le jeune homme était entre de bonne mains et qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui quelque part, mais il se sentait coupable car son éthique de secrétaire avait souffert de sa compassion, il avait fait attendre son patron et c'était de sa faute.

"Où étiez-vous ?" demanda Blaine, énervé, au moment où Kurt entra dans son bureau.

"Je... euh... J'accompagnais votre... ami en bas ?"

Blaine plissa les yeux, visiblement mécontent de la décision de Kurt. " Il allait très bien sans votre aide."

"Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien à mes yeux !" répondit Kurt, sur la défensive. Il n'était pas près de se faire engueuler pour avoir fait preuve de compassion. "Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?"

"On a couché ensemble" dit Blaine de manière éhontée, un rictus fier déformant ses lèvres. "D'ailleurs, à moins que vous ne vouliez participer, cela ne vous regarde pas."

Kurt réprima un haut de cœur. La simple idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec son patron, ou de se mêler de ce genre de plan foireux le révoltait.

Blaine boutonna sa veste et mit ses lunettes de soleil en sortant de la pièce et Kurt le suivit pas pour pas. "Je vais rencontrer un client potentiel. Préparez tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour ma réunion cet après-midi, je serais de retour pour midi." Il entra dans l'ascenseur.

"Entendu, monsieur." Kurt répondit alors que les portes se refermaient, le laissant seul au 19ème étage.

Kurt soupira. Quand Blaine partait, il se retrouvait seul avec lui-même. L'endroit était trop silencieux à son goût. Kurt avait l'habitude de travailler dans un lieu plein de vie où il pouvait rencontrer des gens et s'amuser dans le bureau du PDG au 20ème étage. De plus, la salle de réunion était au même étage alors il était entouré par le va-et-viens constant, ce qui le divertissait. Même quand il n'y avait aucune réunion pendant une semaine entière, Quinn avait toujours son assistant, qui l'accompagnait et l'aidait dans son travail pour AnderBros Entertainment.

Malheureusement, Blaine Anderson n'engageait même pas d'assistant pour son secrétaire.

Kurt et Blaine étaient les seuls à travailler au 19ème étage, et l'accès n'était permis que pour de très bonnes raisons. Kurt n'avait personne à qui parler ou pour l'aider dans la quantité infinie de travail que lui donnait Blaine. Il se sentait seul. Même Tina refusait de lui rendre visite, car tout le monde savait que Blaine Anderson était un homme réservé. C'est pourquoi, bien que le moitié des employés aient le beguin pour lui, sa vie privée le restait.

Quinn avait dit à Kurt qu'il devrait se sentir honoré d'être la personne la plus proche de Blaine, mais lui ne le voyait pas de cet œil.

En fait, ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

Malgrè tout, Kurt faisait de son mieux pour fournir le meilleur travail possible. Il ne travaillait pas que pour Blaine Anderson, mais pour AnderBros Entertainment, donc il gardait à l'esprit qu'il se devait de préserver l'image de l'entreprise.

Comme il l'avait promis, Blaine arriva à midi. Au grand dam de Kurt, il était malheureusement accompagné. Un homme différent du précédent était accroché au côté de Blaine, comme une sangsue. Le jeune homme était très grand, avec des cheveux blond et hérissés. Ils gloussèrent puis s'embrassèrent et Kurt grogna intérieurement quand le couple s'enferma dans le bureau de Blaine.

Kurt essaya de ne pas faire attention aux deux hommes quand ils sortirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, mais il n'y arriva pas quand le blond s'écroula devant son bureau. Kurt s'inquiéta quand il remarqua la paleur du visage du jeune homme. Il esquissa un geste pour Blaine, qui l'empêcha d'agir, prenant gracieusement le jeune homme dans ses bras.

''Je vais l'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture et j'irais directement à ma réunion. Vous n'aurez pas besoin de m'attendre. Vous pouvez partir à 17 heures.''

Kurt acquiscea, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix, en les regardant partir. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il voyait un homme sur le point de s'évanouir après avoir été en compagnie de Blaine. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond et Kurt était déterminé à trouver quoi.

* * *

_**Extrait du prochain chapitre : ''Je ne mords pas.''**_

_**N'oubliez pas de laisser une review :)**_


	3. Je ne mords pas

**Je ne mords pas**

Kurt Hummel n'avait jamais été un lâche. Malgré le harcèlement qu'il avait subi tout au long de ses études, il n'hésitait jamais à dire ce qu'il pensait. Ses amis le disaient trop franc, ses professeurs le trouvaient trop mâture et son père se contentait de l'aimer tel qu'il était. Mais son courage ne l'avait pas protégé des moqueries. A vrai dire, son courage était à l'origine de la plupart des moqueries. Il avait fait son coming-out à 15 ans, et il était fier, mais il avait beau vivre en Californie, il y avait des homophobes partout.

Et après cela, la vie de Kurt Hummel était devenue un enfer.

A l'université, les gens étaient plus tolérants. En fait, il avait rencontré son premier copain pendant sa deuxième année à la fac. Malheureusement, d'ici la fin de sa troisième année, leur relation ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, et Kurt y avait mit fin. Le jeune homme le trompait, et malgré ses explications, Kurt refusait d'être de nouveau une victime. Les gens qui trompaient leurs partenaires et ceux qui martyrisaient les plus faibles étaient identiques à ses yeux.

Aux yeux de Kurt, Blaine, lui aussi, martyrisait les plus faibles. Il avait beau être son patron, et Kurt avait essayé de faire preuve de respect envers lui, Blaine n'était qu'un garnement pourri gâté. Kurt appréciait réellement AnderBros Entertainment, ils avaient beaucoup aidé sa famille, et c'est pourquoi il était déterminé à découvrir le secret de Blaine. Blaine pourrait sûrement s'en sortir sans encombre, mais Kurt ne le laisserait pas ruiner l'image de la compagnie.

Kurt était certain que Blaine se droguait et qu'il les gardait dans son bureau pour les partager avec ses plans cul. Kurt n'était pas extrêmement informé sur le sujet de la drogue, mais il en connaissait les conséquences. Si Blaine y devenait accro, sa performance en pâtirait, et il pourrait en venir à faire couler la compagnie. Kurt devait absolument l'en empêcher. Il se devait de parler à Cooper des actions illégales et dangereuses de son frère, mais pour cela, il devait trouver des preuves.

Il était déjà 19:00, et Kurt fouillait dans le bureau de Blaine depuis une bonne heure sans arriver à trouver quoi que ce soit d'incriminant, mis à part des préservatifs et du lubrifiant, et ces choses n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux.

Kurt se figea alors sous le bureau de Blaine quand il entendit le grincement de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Il était_ mort_ si on le trouvait là. Il ne savait pas qui était entré, mais il dût réprimer un haut le cœur quand ses oreilles furent à nouveau assaillies par des gémissements et des grognements. En se fiant à son ouïe, Kurt avait rapidement compris qui était là.

"Blaine..." gémit le jeune homme avec passion, donnant envie à Kurt de se tirer une balle.

Kurt était désespéré, mais il hésitait à sortir. S'il s'éclipsait tout de suite, il éviterait les années d'embarras qui l'attendaient, mais il risquait de se faire attraper. Blaine avait des yeux de lynx, et absolument rien ne lui échappait. Néanmoins, s'il restait, il aurait l'occasion de voir Blaine utiliser les drogues, et à ce moment là Blaine ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir indemne.

La tête de Kurt tournait, il devait prendre un décision.

"Putain, Blaine !" Le cri de plaisir donna la chair de poule à Kurt. Kurt jeta un œil de sous le bureau et la vision qui l'accueillit rendit son visage bouillant et sûrement aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre. Le couple était sans aucun doute pris dans le feu de leur passion. Tous deux étaient habillés, mais le pantalon de Blaine était assez ouvert pour laisser passer son membre et le pantalon de son amant était autour de ses chevilles.

Kurt se sermonna mentalement d'avoir regardé car il craignait ne plus jamais pouvoir se débarrasser de cette image d'un Blaine à moitié nu. Le jeune homme se tortillait sous Blaine, et Kurt était sur le point de retourner se terrer quand il vit. Doucement, il se glissa hors du petit espace et se leva avec précaution pour voir sous un meilleur angle. Il regarda Blaine passer sa langue sur le cou de son amant, puis, tout doucement, mordre sa peau, mais pas avec ses dents, plutôt avec des... crocs ?

Sans le vouloir, Kurt prit une grande inspiration, trop forte même pour ses propres oreilles, qui attira l'attention de Blaine. Le Directeur leva les yeux du corps amorphe sous le sien et son regard perçant croisa aussitôt celui d'un Kurt tremblotant. Le premier instinct de Kurt était de courir, de s'éloigner de ce malade mental le plus vite possible. Blaine devait être un psychopathe meurtrier qui se prenait pour un vampire. Il courut le plus vite possible vers la porte, il ne voulait pas être le prochain.

Alors que Kurt était tout prêt de la porte, elle fût violemment fermée : " Vous allez quelque part, petit voyeur ?"

Kurt resta là, choqué et tremblant face à la porte close. Il était si _proche_ de sa liberté. Plus que deux petits pas et il était libre. Blaine était juste derrière lui, collant son corps chaud au plus près de Kurt. Il posa sa main sur le bois de la porte, pour interdire à Kurt de sortir. Kurt pouvait entendre la respiration de Blaine, son haleine chaude sur sa nuque découverte.

Kurt serra les poings et se recentra pour affronter le fou-furieux qu'était Blaine Anderson, il tourna la tête, regardant le tueur fou du coin de l'œil. "Que... Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Vous boirez mon sang aussi pour que je la ferme ?"

Blaine rit de bon cœur, le son agréable mais terrifiant faisant sursauter Kurt. "Je ne vous ferais rien Hummel !"

"Alors laissez moi partir."

"Ah... Non."

Kurt plissa les yeux et lança un regard haineux à Blaine, mais il ne pût arrêter les tremblements de sa voix : "Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Si vous croyez sincèrement que je vais vous aider à vous débarrasser du cadavre, vous vous trompez !"

"Cadavre ? Mais quel cadavre ?" Blaine haussa un sourcil. " Personne n'est mort ou à l'agonie ici."

Kurt jeta un coup d'œil horrifié vers le canapé de cuir sombre où le jeune homme était affalé, apparemment sans vie. Blaine suivit la direction du regard de Kurt puis laisser un rire lui échapper. "Ah ? Vous pensez qu'il est mort ? Je vous assure, il est on ne peut plus vivant ! Il est juste endormi."

Kurt mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas s'il devait croire Blaine ou pas. Il lâcha un hurlement quand Blaine lui prit la main et le tira vers le canapé. Kurt se débâtit alors que Blaine força sa main à se poser sur le torse du jeune homme. Il ne voulait vraiment pas toucher un cadavre, mais il soupira de soulagement quand il sentit les battements du cœur du jeune homme sous sa main.

"J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sang humain pour survivre. Je ne m'abaisserais pas au meurtre. J'ai beau avoir besoin de sang, je ne suis pas un assassin." Blaine murmura tout près du visage de Kurt.

_Blaine est un vampire._

Kurt déglutit avec difficulté, trébuchant vers l'arrière, le plus loin possible de Blaine. Ce n'était pas une blague. Blaine n'était pas un malade mental qui croyait qu'il était une créature suceuse de sang car, en fait, il en était une !

"N'ayez crainte, Hummel. Je ne mords pas." Blaine décocha un sourire charmeur. "Enfin, si... mais je ne boirais pas le votre. Je ne bois que les sangs millésimés, venant d'hommes tout aussi précieux. Vous n'êtes pas sur ma liste, alors détendez vous."

Kurt se sentit quelque peu dégradé par l'affirmation de Blaine alors qu'il aurait dû se sentir soulagé de ne pas finir comme plat de résistance. "Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, alors. Bonne fin de soirée, M. Anderson."

Blaine se saisit brusquement du bras de Kurt, l'empêchant de bouger. "C'est là que vous avez tort. Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, j'aurais plus que jamais besoin de vous."

Kurt rit d'un rire vide de tout humour, retirant son bras de l'emprise de Blaine. "Et pourquoi donc voudrais-je vous aider de quelque manière que ce soit ? Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à rester, et encore moins à ne rien dire à personne."

Blaine cligna des yeux, et leva le menton en signe de défi. " Je m'en moque que vous alliez le dire à tout le monde, personne ne vous croira. En plus, nous sommes plus nombreux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. En revanche, je _vais_ vous forcer à rester vous _allez_ m'aider. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je le peux."

"De quoi vous parlez ?"

"Voyez-vous, Hummel, je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette entreprise. J'en possède une partie après tout. Je sais aussi que nous avons accordé un crédit à un certain Burt Hummel. Vous ne sauriez pas qui c'est, par hasard ?" Le sourire de Blaine illumina la pièce. "Je me demande ce qui se passerait si il était contraint à en rembourser la totalité, jusqu'au dernier centime, dans un délai si court..."

Kurt grinça des dents. Blaine Anderson n'était vraiment qu'un connard. Il se demanda dans quoi il s'était embarqué. Il ne savait pas s'il devait hurler ou pleurer. Il était complètement coincé. Blaine ne le laisserait jamais s'en sortir. Blaine le tenait comme un chien en laisse en utilisant son père comme otage. Il sursauta quand Blaine caressa sa joue. Cette homme immoral avait l'air _satisfait_.

"Alors ?" murmura Blaine d'une voix doucereuse à l'oreille de Kurt.

La seule réponse de Kurt fût de lui lancer un regard qui aurait pût le tuer.

* * *

**_Aperçu du prochain chapitre :" Ne tirez pas de conclusions trop hâtives."_**

**_'Edit : Merci à Un Petit Inconnu de m'avoir fait remarqué l'absence de certains mots ! Je réponds aux reviews anonyme à la fin du chapitre suivant, ok ?'_**


End file.
